


Why so tame?

by Phiso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, creepy af Scabior, from my old LJ, mostly him thinking creepy thoughts towards Hermione that will never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phiso/pseuds/Phiso
Summary: Scabior looks forward to playing with his new catch.





	Why so tame?

**Author's Note:**

> Saved from my old LJ. Written for the [Harry Potter Non-Canon Comment Ficathon](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/774727.html), using [](http://users.livejournal.com/the-woods-/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/the-woods-/)**the_woods_**  's prompt: _"Why so tame?"_  
> 

So delicious…

He can feel her shuddering beneath his touch, her breath ragged, her perfume oh so familiar. The fear is coming off of her in waves, musty in the midst of her floral scent, and he relishes the thought of feeling her heart pound beneath his lips. Ironically, she is safe now, trapped in the other snatcher’s arms, but that won’t last her long. She is his now, and not even the dirtiest of blood can spoil his anticipation.

His eyes take her in, amused by the look of mingled revulsion and anger in his captive as he surveys her from head to toe, noting the soft curves beneath her meager sweater. His tongue darts out, tasting her already; his fingers twitch, aching to feel her warmth. Oh, if only she knew what was in store.

“What’s the matter, love?” His fingers gently caress the side her face, and for a moment she looks confused. A chuckle escapes him as his hand runs through her long hair, his eyes flickering down to the edges of her sweater as he notes how her chest heaves in suppressed terror, the cream cloth straining against her young, supple figure. Poor little thing; she’s not used to being treated so roughly, he can tell, but that’s all right. She’ll get used to it; he’ll break her soon enough.

Her lips part and he holds back, letting his pretty little prey have her say. But nothing comes out, and he moves forward to take another whiff, breathing in her scent with a satisfied sigh. It’s been such a long time.

Stepping back, he notes the fury and fire in her eyes, her jaw set and her face flushed, and he can’t help but smile, his hunger growing. She’s got spunk hidden away, he can tell, and he can’t wait to drive it out of her, one exquisite bite at a time.

“Why so tame?” he whispers in her ear, and the catch in her breath is all the answer he needs.


End file.
